Brave New World: Chaos Rising
by Desertfox511
Summary: Post-Brave New World. The greatest threat the Heroes have ever faced is about to rise, but not everything is what it seems. Sylar's redemption will be put to the test, secrets will be revealed, and the Heroes' world will once more be turned upside down.
1. Aftermath Part 1

**Author's Note: Hi everyone and welcome to my post Brave New World, Season 6 fanfic! Now I know most, if not all, of you have read these before. I'm hoping that although the theme is the same, my story will be completely original and different from stories written before. My idea of making it so that the Specials weren't revealed has been done once before, that I know of, but the rest is all my idea, or at least I hope so. For those fans of my Journey Through Time story, you know I'm a creative and unconventional writer. Also, I promise that I will continue with that story. I'm working on the next chapter and I hope to have it up soon. I just got this idea and I thought it would be a fun thing to write while I was waiting for inspiration for my other story to strike. If any reader, new or old, likes this story, then please review so that I'll be encouraged to continue. Enjoy! :)**

**Just a warning: This chapter goes a bit fast because it is just to set up for what is to come. I wanted to get through the events leading up to the second part of the two-chapter start to my story fairly quickly. I apologize if it seems rushed. Consider the first two chapters as one and it may help.**

_Sullivan Brother's Carnival, Central Park, NYC_

Claire stood on top of the Ferris wheel, gazing at what was left of the Carnival spread below her. Everyone's faces were turned upwards to see what she was going to do.

* * *

><p>The news people, still frantic after the "show" put on by the former carnival leader Samuel Sullivan, were excited to see what fresh new entertainment this strange place had in store for them. They had been told that the rumbling and the earth cracking had just been stage effects and that any harm that may have been caused was accidental. Even if the carnival had never intended anyone to get hurt, they still had a huge story for the entire nation to see. To these people, this stunt was just another hundred or so dollars in their pockets if they caught it on film. They were completely oblivious to the implications this single event could have on the world.<p>

* * *

><p>Noah Bennett, Claire's adoptive father, was watching his daughter, hoping that she would realize what a terrible mistake she was about to make. He pulled out his cell phone and texted an old friend just in case.<p>

* * *

><p>Peter and Sylar stood side by side, both avidly focused on Claire. Sylar was grinning, still awed by how good it had felt to be the hero for once instead of the villain. He was perfectly aware of the disastrous effects Claire's decision could have on all the Specials, but he admired her drive to do what she thought needed to be done. He was excited at the prospect of a brave new world where Specials didn't have to hide anymore.<p>

Peter was the opposite. He couldn't believe his own niece of all people was standing up there, about to reveal to the world that Specials existed. She had just helped stop Samuel from doing the very same thing. He realized at that moment that perhaps she actually had believed in Samuel's idea that the world needed to know of them. She just didn't agree with killing thousands of innocents to do it. Instead of respect out of fear like Samuel had wanted, Claire wanted respect through mutual understanding. Peter knew that the public would ultimately turn on them. He had seen enough futures to be certain of that fact.

* * *

><p>Claire stood on the precipice of not only the Ferris wheel, but of the fate of the entire human race. She thought about what this would mean for the world. She took a deep breath… and stepped back. She couldn't do it. She wasn't a coward, but she couldn't hurt her dad this way, or risk the safety of those she cared about. She couldn't be selfish. She climbed slowly down the ladder, tears sliding down her cheeks. She ran to embrace her dad as the news people and remaining spectators groaned in collective disappointment. Their were a few sighs of relief however, mostly from the other Specials.<p>

Noah pulled Claire close and patted her on the back, soothing her. "You made the right choice Claire. Don't worry. I brought an old friend in to make sure that the public doesn't remember any of this. They didn't know this, but the live feed had been cut off before you even climbed the ladder. Only the people here saw what you almost did." he said.

Claire pulled back and smoothed her ruffled shirt as she nodded in resignation. "I guess it's for the best." she murmured.

Noah smiled in satisfaction that his daughter had seen the sense in what he had told her while they had been buried together underground. He watched as a black van pulled up and a few Company agents stepped out to start smoothing things over. His attention was on one person in particular however. A serious looking dark-skinned man stepped out of the vehicle and walked over to Noah, nodding a silent greeting to Claire. "I got your message. I will see what I can do." he said simply.

"Thank you Renee." Noah replied.

The Haitian approached the stunned pair of Hiro and Ando and spoke a few words to Ando as Noah and Claire looked on. The Haitian returned with the two by his side.

"I will help you, as long as Hiro and I can return home afterward." Ando said. Both he and Hiro looked tired and just wanted to go home and rest before their next adventure that was sure to come.

Noah gave them a genuine smile. "Of course Ando. The two of you helped save the world again. That's the least we can do to repay you." he told them kindly.

Hiro nodded at Ando and Ando took the Haitian's hand. Together they erased the memories of the entire normal human population that had come to the carnival that night. The Haitian had been instructed to only take the memory of Claire's attempt at revealing them to the world. The events of the night before that were to remain.

With everything now over, Noah shook Renee's hand and the Haitian left with the remaining Company operatives. Noah put an arm around Claire's shoulder. "Are you ready for me to take you back to your dorm Claire-Bear?" he asked.

Claire nodded vehemently. "Yes please. I feel like I could sleep for a century." she said, yawning widely to emphasize her point.

Noah chuckled quietly and the two of them left the carnival, which was now deserted except for the remaining Specials.

* * *

><p>Hiro looked at his best friend and soon to be brother-in-law Ando. "Ready to go home?" he asked hopefully.<p>

Ando looked more than ready. "Yes, I just want to get home to Kimiko, and my nice warm bed." he replied.

"Until the next adventure calls my friend." Hiro said. With that, he teleported the two of them back to their homes in Tokyo.

* * *

><p>Peter ran a hand through his hair and after a moment's hesitation, turned to face Sylar. "This has been the longest day of my life. If you want to... you can come and stay with me at my apartment, at least for tonight. The couch is pretty comfortable." he said.<p>

Sylar had been contemplating Claire's decision to not go through with her plan, slightly disappointed that she had backed out. He shrugged it off and when he registered what Peter had just said, he turned to him in shock. "Are you serious? After everything we've been through, you're going to let me stay with you?" he asked in disbelief.

Peter shrugged like it was no big deal. "You earned my trust when you saved Emma and didn't kill Doyle. To me, that proves that you really are willing to make this new path you're on work. I want to help you to not revert back. Besides, I spent five years with you alone in your mind. What's one night in my apartment?" he replied cheekily.

Sylar grinned. He couldn't believe this was happening. He had a friend. Peter of all people had accepted him, even trusts him. He turned at the sound of Emma approaching them. She had been trying to help the remaining Carnies figure out what to do now as best she could.

She kissed Peter on the lips and then gave Sylar a shy hug. "Thank you both so much." she said gratefully, a beaming smile on her face.

Peter pulled her into another hug and glanced at Sylar with a mischievous smirk. "See what you've been missing? Being the good guys has its rewards."

Sylar laughed. "Yeah, it is nice to have beautiful woman hugging me instead of screaming at me for a change."

Peter laughed at that and punched Sylar playfully on the shoulder. Emma stepped back and smiled serenely at the two of them. She was glad to see them getting along. They were her two favorite people in the whole world. Then she looked down at the ground. "Peter…. I'm staying with the carnival, at least for a little while. I want to help them find a new place to live. They're lost right now and I want to fix that." she explained.

Peter looked sad but he nodded in understanding. "Alright Emma. Just be careful okay? Come see me whenever you get the chance alright?" he requested.

"Of course." she replied and sealed the deal with another kiss.

After she left with the other carnies to find their new home, Peter and Sylar both found a spot away from probing eyes and flew high into the sky, both of them ready to end this long night as well.

**To be continued….**

**Okay, that's the end of Part 1. Part 2 is on the way. This was just to wrap up the events at the carnival. Now the real fun can start. Please read on if you want. The drama starts next and it's going to be exciting, at least I hope so. :)**


	2. Aftermath Part 2

**Author's Note: Alright here we go! This is where it gets good. ****The last chapter was really just to showcase the events between the last volume and the real start to my story, sort of like a prologue. I hope you like it! Please review if you want more!**

**_Peter Petrelli and Sylar, Peter's apartment_**

_Peter was asleep in his bed, tossing and turning, dreaming of being back at the carnival. He was walking around the deserted place and he felt a strange presence permeating the very air all around him. It seemed to be pulling him towards the main tent, the very one where he had had his fight with Samuel. He entered and looked around. The ground was all ripped up and everything was knocked over and scattered everywhere. A black mist was seeping from a particularly large crack that had formed at the point where his and Samuel's terrakinetic abilities had collided. He stepped back, eying the mist warily._ _The ground suddenly began to shudder violently and Peter was knocked off his feet. The ground split open further and the black mist erupted from the ground. _

_He was now staring down at the earth from space. He watched in horror as blackness spread across the world, smothering it in total darkness. Then, with a shriek like the planet itself was screaming in agony, the earth split in two. Peter was blown back and everything went black. _

Peter awoke from the dream, screaming out in terror. His eyes were wide as the horror of what he had just witnessed sunk in. That hadn't been an ordinary dream. That had been a dream courtesy of his mother's ability that he had accidentally reacquired when he had visited her briefly before returning to his apartment. He hadn't mentioned to her about Sylar staying with him.

He sucked in a shaky breath as Sylar came bolting into the room to see what was wrong. "Peter, are you alright? You had a dream didn't you?" Sylar asked in concern.

Peter could only nod in reply. "We have to stop it." was all he could choke out.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Noah Bennett, New Primatech facility, somewhere in New York<em>**

Noah had gotten Claire settled back at college and he now made his way into the the new Company headquarters. The facility in Hartsdale had been burned to the ground, but they had simply built a new one and relocated. He was led by a guard to an interrogation room.

Noah looked through the window and sighed. He had a few loose ends to tie up, and then he could return to his apartment and Lauren, who had promised to have a home cooked dinner waiting for him when he got home. It was very late and he was tired. He hoped this would be quick, but he had the feeling that he wouldn't be so lucky.

Not when the person sitting on the other side of the window was a very uncooperative Samuel Sullivan.

He was going to have one last talk with the former carnival leader before he was transferred to the new Level 5. He had talked to the higher ups and they had all agreed that that was the best place to keep him. Even without any of his power, Samuel was still a Special and they all felt that a normal prison was sorely unprepared to deal with someone like that. Noah put on his signature self-assured smile and entered the room, shutting the door behind him. He sat down in the empty chair across from Samuel and looked the man over.

Although he was currently powerless, the guards had chained his arms to the chair as a precaution. They had also felt the need to put a piece of duct tape over his mouth, which made Noah chuckle slightly.

Samuel had been looking at his feet before Noah entered the room, contemplating his circumstances. In the past few hours he felt like he had aged at least ten years. He had never felt his age, and had always been vibrant and full of vigor. But now he was empty for he had nothing left. He looked up at Noah and met his gaze defiantly. He wouldn't allow this emptiness to break his spirit. That would be giving in to Noah, the Company, and everyone else who had sought to bring him down, and he hated not being the one in control.

"It seems you've gotten some of your spark back Sullivan. How did you manage that in such a short time, may I ask?" Noah began. He leaned forward and pulled the tape off of Samuel's mouth and then settled back in his chair, for he was sure to be in for a long-winded speech. Samuel just loved to hear himself talk.

Samuel just glared at him steadily for a moment, and then smirked. He leaned forward like he was going to say something, but instead simply spat in Noah's face, then leaned back again in satisfaction.

Noah clenched his fists but remained calm. He removed his glasses to clean them and then put them back on. "Now was that really necessary Samuel? I just wanted to have a nice civil conversation with you. I'm giving you the opportunity to speak your mind, which I know you love to do." he said with forced politeness through slightly gritted teeth.

Samuel frowned. "I have nothing to say to you Bennett. You took everything from me. My family, my power, all of it... gone... just like that." he growled in his silky brogue.

"You brought that on yourself." Noah pointed out coldly.

Samuel cocked his head to the side, choosing his next words carefully. "Maybe so, but that doesn't mean you're not to blame for some of it. That's all in the past now Noah. I don't really care about that much anymore. I've been reflecting on my losses and I came to the conclusion that I now have nothing left to lose, and everything to gain. I found a faint spark of hope, a ray of light in the emptiness in my soul. Chaos will soon rise and my desire for vengeance shall be satisfied." he said with a small smile.

Noah narrowed his eyes. Samuel was up to something, he could tell. "What are you talking about?" he asked testily.

Samuel chuckled in amusement. "Ah Noah, I thought you knew me better than that by now. I may have lost my place among the carnival, but I'm still a carnie through and through. You'll have to do more than that to gain the upper hand in this game." he replied. With that, he was done talking to Noah. He wouldn't say anything more, no matter how much Noah pried.

Noah hissed in frustration. "Oh, we'll do more to you Samuel, you can count on that. We'll do whatever it takes to loosen that silver tongue of yours and get you to tell us exactly what you mean. You'll be begging for my mercy when I'm through with you." he threatened quietly, his tone chilling and venomous.

Samuel was unfazed. "We'll see Noah. We'll see." he said simply.

Noah shot up out of his chair and stormed out of the room after replacing the tape on Samuel's mouth. He snapped at the guards to escort Samuel to a cell down in Level 5. They quickly did as they were told and Noah watched as Samuel was led away. Then he left the building to get back to Lauren, a warm meal, and then he would get some well-deserved rest.

**To be continued...**

**That was fun! What did you guys think? I'm really excited about this story :P. I hope everyone enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**


	3. Awakening Darkness

__**Author's Note: Yay, chapter 3! I'm so excited! I'm still working on the next chapter of my other story, but for now, please enjoy this update! :)  
><strong>

_Claire Bennett, in her dorm_

Claire was lying on her bed, trying in vain to focus on the math book in front of her. She had a big test coming up but her mind was being tugged elsewhere. She shut her textbook with a groan of frustration and sat up.

"Yeah, I feel that way about math too." Gretchen said as she entered the room.

Claire's lips quirked into a smile but then she sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Gretch, can I tell you something?" she asked.

Gretchen gave her a look. "Of course. You know you can talk to me about anything." she replied like that should be obvious.

Claire bit her lower lip and nodded. She took a deep breath. "I almost revealed Specials to the world." she told her quietly.

Shock registered on Gretchen's face. "What! When?" she asked.

"At the carnival, right after Samuel was taken away by the Company. I was going to jump off the Ferris wheel." Claire said, looking at her feet.

Gretchen frowned. "Wow. But I don't remember seeing that..."

Claire looked up. "That's because the live feed had been cut off. I didn't know that at the time though. I was going to do it." she murmured.

Gretchen's expression changed to one of concern. "Oh Claire. I'm glad you didn't. All it would have taken would be for someone like that Sylar guy... or Psycho-Becky... to turn the public against you and others like you."

Claire shook her head and let out a wry chuckle. "You sound like my dad." she said. She stood up and gave Gretchen a reassuring smile. "I don't regret my choice to back away, but I need to see what would have happened if Specials were revealed for myself." she told her. She was convinced that if the world had been shown that not all Specials were dangerous, then what happened with Danko and his group could have been avoided. Things could have been different this time.

Gretchen cocked her head to the side. "How are you going to do that?" she asked in confusion.

"I have to contact Hiro." Claire replied decisively.

* * *

><p><em>Peter and Sylar, Central Park<em>

Sylar followed Peter through the deserted park. The only other people around were Company agents, who were working on taking down the remains of the carnival and cleaning everything up. Fortunately, the main tent was still standing and that was their destination.

The agents barely acknowledged Peter, but had to do a double take as they saw that Sylar was with him. They began to murmur quietly to themselves, shooting wary glances in his direction. Sylar just ignored them as he entered the big tent right behind Peter.

Peter had stopped walking as soon as he was inside and was gazing at the cracked earth in the center of the space. Although it wasn't nearly as bad as in his dream, black mist was indeed seeping from the gash in the ground. Peter cautiously approached the hole to get a better look.

As Sylar took a step forward to look as well, he felt a light but firm tug in his gut. It was similar to the Hunger when it surfaced, but slightly different. The closer he got to the mist, the stronger the pull became.

Without warning, a black aura flickered around him and the black mist began pouring more profusely from the ground.

Peter and Sylar exchanged worried glances and Sylar stepped back.

Whatever or whoever was under the earth had begun to stir.

* * *

><p><em>Samuel Sullivan and Noah Bennett, Level 5<em>

Samuel watched as Noah entered his cell, carrying what appeared to be a syringe full of a clear liquid.

Noah cleared his throat and got down to business. "Alright Samuel, I want you to tell me what you meant by 'Chaos will rise'. If you don't, then I'll have to persuade you the hard way." he said seriously.

He held up the syringe and examined its contents before meeting Samuel's gaze. In this syringe is a chemical that will literally make your blood boil. You'll feel like you're on fire from the inside. I hear the pain is unbearable and it can last for days." he threatened.

Samuel eyed the syringe warily but just shook his head and let out a low chuckle. "At this point Noah, no amount of physical pain can put me in more agony than I'm in now." he said sadly.

Noah smirked. "Oh really? I guess we'll find out." he replied, stepping closer with the needle raised.

Samuel held up a hand to stop Noah. His eyes glimmered with unreadable emotions as he met Noah's cold eyes squarely. "I will say this to you and nothing more: Chaos feeds off the anger, despair, fear, and hatred in each of us. To awaken it needs a human soul already consumed by darkness to enter it's domain. In doing so, Chaos will be unleashed to begin it reign. The dark side of human nature will give it strength and the world will be plunged into eternal night." he said mysteriously.

Noah frowned. Samuel was still playing games with him. He could tell the carnie knew more than he was letting on. However, for now, he had more pressing concerns. There was no doubt in his mind that Samuel was referring to Sylar as the one who would unleash this "Chaos". He had to stop Sylar from doing that.

"That's a start, but don't think you're off the the hook yet Sullivan. Next time we talk, I'll make you give me a straight answer for once." he growled as he turned to leave.

Samuel grinned. "I wouldn't expect anything less Bennett." he replied silkily.

Samuel watched as Noah left the cell, muttering to himself about contacting Peter to see if he knew where Sylar might be. Noah wasn't aware that Sylar and Peter were working, even rooming, together.

Little did Noah know, by going to the carnival to stop Sylar from unleashing this darkness upon the world, he was playing right into Samuel's hands. He always had a few tricks up his sleeve and the first part of his plan was about to fall into place.

If anyone could bring out enough of the darkness in Sylar to unleash this Armageddon, it was Noah.

Pandora's box was about to be opened.

**To be continued...**

**What did everyone think? I'm enjoying writing this story! :) If you want more, then please review! Also, I hope to have the next chapter of my other story up soon as well, but I have to wait for the inspiration to strike. Be patient with me and I'll deliver, I promise. :)**


End file.
